


Honeymoon phase

by tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: Genji et Zenyatta s'aiment bien. Un PWP.





	Honeymoon phase

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lune de miel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17693495) by [tamayura (LaPersonnaliteInconnu)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaPersonnaliteInconnu/pseuds/tamayura). 



> Toutes les erreurs qui se trouvent dedans sont les miennes. Le français est ma langue seconde, et je n'avais pas de bêta lecteur ou de bêta lectrice, donc si jamais vous avez des suggestions de modifications, n'hésitez pas à me les dire. :)

\-- Maitre, Genji chuchota, se poussant contre la poitrine de son maître, ses doigts s'écartant.

Il y eut une courte inhalation mécanique.

\-- Genji, il faut que je...

Genji laissa sa langue trace le contour de l'oreille de son maître et il s’exhala.

Autrefois repoussante, la prise de Zenyatta se reserra sur le bras de Genji. Il se sentit un sourire victorieux contre son oreille.

\-- Si te plaît, Maître, ça fait tout un moment et je veux … Là, Genji, son corps se recourbant, se pressa le pelvis contre le panneau de décence de son Maître, une promesse vulgaire de ce qui serait possible si son maître se laissa subir à la volonté de son amant.

Zenyatta soupira.

Il tint le visage de Genji dans le creux de ses mains et il le tourna vers lui.

\-- Tu sais déjà que je t'ai demandé à plusieurs reprises de m'appeler Zenyatta pendant on se tient du plaisir mutuel de nos corps, il réprimanda.

\-- Oui, Maître, Genji répondit insolemment. Il en était certain que le jour arriverait bientôt, quand Zenyatta consentirait à ce type de play. En attendant, il céderait. Néanmoins, l'anticipation rendrait sa victoire inévitable plus douce.

Zenyatta le contempla avec méfiance.

Genji lui lança un sourire innocent, puis, il se glissa les bras autour du cou de son maître pour lui tenir en place.

\-- Oui,  _ Zenyatta _ , il se corrigea. Ensuite, avec un regard pensif et inoffensif, il demanda : Ou, préfères-tu que je dis plutôt << Oui, mon mari >>?

S'il avait été humain, Genji savait que Zenyatta aurait frissoné à ce moment.

\-- Bo-bon alors, Zenyatta s'éclaira la gorge avec une claque mécanique. C'est la vérité, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi...

\-- Genji le coupa la parole avec un baiser profond, sa langue glissant à l'intérieur de la bouche de Zenyatta comme il fut devenu si facile à faire. Zenyatta ouvra la bouche et laissa sa bouche se faire violer par la langue de son mari.

Genji se coupa la parole, et d'une voix haletante, dit, << Touche-moi le corps,  _ danna >> _ et prenant la main de son mari, il la guida avant de reprendre les lèvres de Zenyatta dans un baiser ensalivé.

Zenyatta suivit le contour de la poitrine de son époux avec ses doigts avant d’atterrir sur un mamelon. Il lui donna une chiquenaude, puis il avala le haut-le-corps qui secoua Genji suite à ses actions.

Zenyatta sépara de son mari avec un  _ pop _ , la tête de Genji suivant presque inconsciemment pour diminuer l'espace qui s'introduisait.

\-- Attends, chéri, Zenyatta dit gentiment avant de toucher ses doigts aux lèvres de Genji. Peux-tu me lécher les doigts? Juste pour les lubrifier afin de...

Avant qu'il ne puisse terminer la phrase, Genji, comprenant son intention tout de suite, prit les doigts de Zenyatta dans sa bouche, ses pupilles se dilatissant. La main de Zenyatta, étant si grande, couvrait presque tout le visage de Genji. Genji lécha tout au long d'un doigt avant de contourner sa langue autour du doigt en descendant à sa base. Ouvrant ses yeux à mi-chemin, il tint le regard de son mari, et ses paupières se frémirent quand il se souvint des plaisirs passés et quand il pensa à ceux qui viendraient bientôt.

Genji se retrouva tout à coup dos pressé contre la surface du lit, visage tenu dans le creux de la main de son mari pendant qu'il ravagea sa bouche. Réjoui et excité par l'apparence rare du côté dominant de son mari, il gémit, ses bras s’entrelançaient autour du cou de Zenyatta pour lui faire rapprocher jusqu'à ce que il ne reste plus de distance entre les deux. Ses jambes s'entrecroisaient au-dessus du dos de Zenyatta, lui tirant jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tout entouré par Zenyatta.

Enfin, il aimerait bien que son mari soit également  _ en _ lui. Donc, il lui vint en tête de donner un petit indice à son mari. Alors, il s'entreprit d'arquer le dos afin de frotter son pelvis contre celui de son maître.

Zenyatta recula et cloua Genji d'un regard dur. Genji prétendit de ne pas être affecté mais il n'avait pas l'air très convaincant car il continuait de se frotter légèrement contre son maître d'une manière plutôt inconsciente. Il lança un sourire narquois à Zenyatta quand ce dernier lui jeta un regard sévère, restant résolu.

Genji se posa parfois la question -- pourquoi a-t-il choisi comme amant à vie ce moine qui avait une maîtrise de soi plus élevée que l'être humain normale?

Puis, il se souvint de qui il était - l'homme qui relevait tout défi, et surtout les défis sexuels. L'homme qui, en étant l'amant de Zenyatta, retrouva sûrement l'ultime petit mort.

\-- … mon chéri ...

Zenyatta parlait. De plus, il semblait très sérieux donc il faudrait bien de lui prêter attention afin de concrétiser le meilleur plan d'action qui lui apporterait le plus grand orgasme de sa vie que de devenir la période la plus chaste de sa vie. Ça faisait deux jours depuis qu'ils se couchèrent ensemble et selon Genji, ce n'était pas très juste comme parcours des jeunes mariés même si ça faisait un mois qu'il lui avait mis un anneau sur le doigt.

C'était fort probable que Zenyatta ne verrait point la situation de la même perspective mais ça ne servait de rien d'autre que de nourrir ses ardeurs créatives concernant leur vie de mariés

\--  _ Shimada Genji!  _ cria Zenyatta, tirant le visage de Genji forcément vers lui, lui faisant revenir à la situation présente.

Genji se figea, mais laissa échapper un frisson involontaire qui se sentait jusqu'à sa bite, qui se réveilla. Il avala sa salive.

Soudain, un petit fantasme vint en tête - Zenyatta lui traça le corps avec une cravache pour finalement soulever des couilles d'une manière intrusive pendant qu'il était ligoté au-dessus d'un smoking qu'il avait aucun d'autre recours que de se subir aux sensations duales de douleur et de plaisir…

Il se perdait dans la rêverie.

\-- Genji, Genji mon chéri, je ne voulais pas être si sévère, je suis désolé, dit Zenyatta, avec un ton anxieux quand Genji resta muet. Mais en entendant ce ton, Genji revint au présent.

Il lança un sourire brillant à Zenyatta.

\-- Laisse-le tomber, Maître, il dit en se redressant. En fait, tu m'a donné une très bonne idée.

C'était évident que Zenyatta était perturbé car il ne le réprimanda pas pour avoir dit << Maître >>. Pourtant, il laissa se fait arranger par Genji à son goût, le dernier qui se trouva actuellement au-dessus de ses jambes.

\-- Alors, je sais que tu aimes prendre ton temps, dit Genji, ouvrant le lubrifiant d'où il le prit de nulle part. Et de me faire l'amour. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux que tu me baise, comme une machine, comme un Omnic devenu vilain, jouis en moi jusqu'à ce que je sois tout rempli de ton sperme et la seule chose dont je me rappelle est ton nom…

Zenyatta ne savait pas s'il fallait plutôt respecter ses morals ou écouter les demandes de son mari. Néanmoins, il s'inquiétait.

Genji tira ses doigts hors de lui-même, et toucha le visage de son mari, gardant les doigts mouillés à l'écart.

\-- Je t'aime, il commença à dire. Et je sais que tu préfères me montrer que tu m'aimes en me faisant amour, et que tu l'aimes bien qu'on fait le cocooning ensemble pendant la matinée et que tu es encore pliable et que c'est si facile de me plonger dedans. Mais parfois, j'aimerais bien que tu me rentres dedans sans pitié encore et encore jusqu'à ce que tu sois la seule et unique pensée dans ma tête parce que tu es une des personnes les plus chères-- Là, Genji se coupa la parole, pensif, avant de continuer : Non,  t'es le plus cher. Nii-san et l’Overwatch, ils ne sont pas du tout le même niveau que toi. Enfin, je m'en fous d'eux en ce moment, je sais pas pourquoi je parle d'eux, alors-- Il inspira profondément. Baise-moi. S'il te plaît? Je le veux vraiment. Il fit sa meilleure impression d'un chiot adorable.

Zenyatta soupira.

\-- C'est vrai que j'ai avoué, ‘pour le meilleur et pour le pire’, il fit semblant de bouder, avant de tendre la main à Genji.

\-- Hé, Genji frappa sa main. Tu ne peux même pas plaisanter que je suis rien d'autre que le meilleur que tu n'as jamais eu. Il bomba le torse en fausse indignation mais il laissa Zenyatta le plaça d'une position allongée sur son côté. Son mari fouilla dans la table de chevet pour le lubrifiant.

\-- Si l'on considère le fait que tu es le  _ seul _ , je ne peux pas vraiment faire une comparaison précise. Me laisseras-tu avoir des rapports sexuels avec d'autres personnes? Zenyatta s’enquirit.

Genji le lança une regard qui n'était pas du tout impressionné. Non, il dit.

\-- Même pas au nom de la science? taquina Zenyatta, adoucissant ses mots avec un baiser doux qui étouffa le 'Jamais!’ que son mari vient de prononcer. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient, Zenyatta glissa ses doigts dans son mari pour lui faire ouvrir, après avoir assez réchauffé le lubrifiant.

Genji se coupa la parole, gémissant, frissonnant quand ces doigts habiles se glissa à l'intérieur de lui.

\--  _ Irero _ , commanda-t-il en japonais, et ivre de désir, il tint la main à Zenyatta. Son époux s'arrêta et se pencha pour se fit embrassé doucement. Ils se séparèrent avec un son obscène.

\--  _ Aishiteru yo,  _ Zenyatta, Genji soupira.

\-- _Ma timīlā'ī māyā garchu_ , répondit Zenyatta, offrant un sourire à son mari, qui se torda. Puis, il continua son travail dessous, ouvrant et fermant ses doigts comme un ciseau pendant que Genji gémissait et serra la tête du lit, et se fait enfonça plus profondément dans la sensation.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les sons obscènes des doigts de Zenyatta et le doux soupirs de Genji qui brisa le silence avant que Genji ne devint trop impatiente et retira la main de son mari.

\-- Je suis prêt, je suis prêt, dépêche-toi et mets ta bite en moi, il dit saisissant la taille de Zenyatta et pour lui fit rapprocher. Il obligea en se rapprochant, positionnant son mari.

\-- Tu sais, il y a des fois, où je me demande si tu étais vraiment un Casanova quand tu étais jeune, Zenyatta dit, et lorsque Genji ouvrit ses yeux pour lui réprimander, son mari s'enfonça en lui et Genji tint la tête de lit, la parole se coupant en gémissement.

Zenyatta envoya un doux sourire à son mari, avant de se pencher pour chuchoter dans son oreille : Et que faut-il dire si tu veux vraiment que je m'arrête?

\--  _ Kurage _ , souffla Genji, les yeux fermés, la tête penchant en arrière.

\-- Bon, Zenyatta dit, mettant un petit baiser sur sa gorge.

Puis, il entama à bouger sérieusement.

D'abord, il faisait des petites poussées, laissant Genji s'habituer. Puis, avec sa main lubrifiée, il pompa Genji au rythme de ses poussées, et ensuite, au rythme déséquilibré, tournant la main à la fin de chaque poussée.

Les gémissements de Genji s'intensifiaient, son mari jouant son corps comme un instrument de musique adoré.

\-- Motto, Zenyatta, Maître,  _ motto _ !

La dualité des sensations disparates ne servait qu’à amplifier ce qu'il ressentait jusqu'à ce qu'il se penche pour lécher la sueur qui s'écoulait sur le torse de Genji, sa langue léchouillant un mamelon avant de grignoter doucement, puis le fait tourner encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les cris de Genji devenaient de plus en plus désespérés et sa voix transposait en octave…

Genji tressaillit et convulsa et jaillit, l’éjaculat couvrant son torse en bandeaux.

Zenyatta se ralentissait, réduisant son rythme pendant qu'il observa les inspirations superficielles de Genji qui récupérait. La bite de Genji se pencha, avant qu'il ne lève les yeux baissés à Zenyatta.

\-- Continue, il souffla, sa main dessinant des contours inconscients sur sa poitrine. Une jambe restait à l'écart pendant que l'autre était posée sur le dos de Zenyatta, lui gardant légèrement en place. Et, Zenyatta, j'ai changé d'avis - j'aimerais plutôt que tu te retire et jouisse sur ma poitrine et mon visage. Marque-moi, l'héritier de la grande lignée Shimada, pour que tout le monde sache que je suis à toi, à toi et à personne d'autre. Grave-toi dans ma peau, il chuinta.

Les yeux de Zenyatta s'assombrit alors que l'électricité craquela dans l'air. C'étaient les moments comme ça qu'il ressentait le dragon caché en-dessous de la peau de son mari, qui cherchait à les ligaturer de plus en plus chaque fois qu'ils faisaient des actes pareils jusqu'à ce que chaque partie de lui était consumée et ils n'étaient qu'une entité...Les désirs de son mari devenaient ses commandes.

Zenyatta accéléra le rythme, et le son de leur accouplement retentissant autour de la pièce. Les draps s'étiraient avec la force de ses poussées qui augmentait en puissance, poussant son mari si fort qu'il atteignait presque le mur. Genji adorait chaque moment où il ressentait la force pure et Omnique des pistons de son mari.

Genji gémissait, ses cris augmentaient en volume, résonnant dans un tremble autour de la pièce dans un crescendo d’un anglais accentué à un japonais rude du Yakuza. Il incita son mari à en faire plus.

Zenyatta remarquant à peine que la bite de Genji s’est revenue en vie, il frissonna et commença à pomper sa fluide artificielle dans le condom qu'il avait mis à un moment donné avant de s'en souvenir de la requête de son mari, et il l'arracha afin de pouvoir marquer le torse de son mari avec son sperme.

Genji gémissait et se tordit, sa bite en berne, qui se frétillait comme un pauvre petit truc abandonné.

Zenyatta se baissa la tête avec détermination et la prit dans sa bouche, la traçant du haut vers le bas avec sa langue, la donnant vie pendant que sa main, qui était tombée sur la poitrine de son mari, se traînait dans l'éjaculat humide.

Genji frétillait, plaçant une main encourageant sur la tête de son mari pendant que l'autre se mélangeait dans l'éjaculat sur sa poitrine, ses doigts s'entretenant avec les doigts métalliques de son mari qu'il admirait souvent, qui était un tel symbole de force et stabilité pour lui, dans une étreinte à la fois douce et vulgaire.

En bas, Zenyatta enroula sa langue autour de la tête de la bite de Genji, tenant la base pendant qu'il l’avala petit à petit. N'ayant pas de réflexe nauséeux, il n'avait pas eu besoin de se ralentir, mais ça ferait du bien à son mari de se faire taquiner parfois. Ou plutôt, il le faisait précisément parce que son mari s'impatienta.

Le moment où Genji s'habitua, faisant des poussées peu profondes, son mari se retira. Genji geignit, la tête de sa bite emboutissant inutilement contre les lèvres fermées de Zenyatta.

Zenyatta le fit taire avec un simple regard, avant de continuer comme il avait voulu, traçant les couilles de Genji avec sa langue, avant de prendre une dans la bouche et la badigeonner comme il la forçait à subir, de relâcher son prix à la volonté de Zenyatta. Sa main referma autour de la bite ensalivée de Genji, ayant pitié, et la pompa furieusement. L'autre, glissant de lubrifiant, s'introduisit dans le petit trou de Genji et se fait entrer et sortir d'une façon rythmique.

À ce point, Genji s'était envahi de sensation - il se tortillait, il pleurait, il gémissait; son corps se courba vers chaque piqûre de plaisir.

\--  _ Zenyatta, Zenyatta, Zenyatta _ , Maî-, il se coupa la parole en gémissant. Il y a trop de..., c'est trop..., je peux pas..., je veux..., je... Là, sa voix ne fonctionnait plus, et il se tendit avant de jouir, sa bite arrosait de la fluide sur le visage, le nez, les lèvres et le torse de Zenyatta.

Zenyatta ouvrit les yeux et inspira. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts de l'évidence de leur désir.

Il attendit un instant, observant les signes vitaux de Genji pendant qu'il retrouva le calme. Genji avait déjà commencé à s'endormir. Zenyatta enregistra aussi une vidéo du spectacle de cette soirée, sachant que son mari aimerait bien regarder les “temps forts” comme il les appelait, disant que c'était mieux que n'importe quel porno qu'il puisse regarder. À ces moments, Zenyatta lui appelait un narcissique comme il fallait.

Il plaça un baiser dans les cheveux de son mariage murmurant dans un ton bas - je vais revenir dans un instant, chéri - et, ignorant ses protestations étouffées, il partit à la recherche d'une serviette et un petit bassin qu'il remplit avec l'eau chaude. Il se lava dans la salle de bains avant d'apporter le bassin et la serviette à la chambre et les plaça sur la table de chevet pendant il lava son mari.

Après que tout était assez propre que possible, il mit le bassin et la serviette de côté pour remettre en place dans le matin. Il prit l'huile de la table de chevet et commença à masser le corps de son mari, surtout les partis qui avaient souffert le plus. C'était possible de laisser récupérer son mari avec un orbe soigneur pour éliminer toutes les douleurs musculaires pendant son sommeil, mais il savait que Genji le trouverait embêtant parce qu'il préférait avoir ces petits souvenirs de leurs soirées amoureuses. Après tout, ça servait comme opportunité pour demander à Zenyatta de tout faire pour lui le lendemain. Genji aimait bien souligner les douleurs qui le tracassaient, faisant un spectacle lascif pour attirer l'attention de son mari à un tel point devant leurs coéquipiers qu'ils n'étaient plus scandalisés de savoir la fréquence de leurs activités amoureuses de jeunes mariés. Zenyatta soupçonnait également que la situation pourrait se transformer en réalisation de fantaisie sexuelle.

Genji laissa échapper des petits sons contents, se blottissant contre la poitrine de son mari. Zenyatta lui lança un sourire affectueux avant de presser un baiser tendre dans ses cheveux.

Il retourna pour se brancher pour recharger sa batterie avant de se glisser en-dessous de la couverture à côté de son mari somnolent. Ensuite, il demanda à Athéna d'éteindre les lumières et il s'était mise en veille.

**Author's Note:**

> Traductions (corrigez svp si vous y trouvez des erreurs):  
> ∆ Honeymoon phase [ANG] - Lune de miel, l'état de lune de miel  
> ∆ Danna [JP] - mari  
> ∆ Irero (Ee - rare - roh) [JP] - Mets-la en moi! (Très dominant et direct au contraire du japonais normale comme les Shimada sont des Yakuza qui utilise un parleur plus rude)  
> ∆ Aishiteru yo [JP] - Je t'aime (très emphatique. Ça se dit qu'entre les amoureux et même parfois ça ne se dit jamais parce que c'est trop direct )  
> ∆ Ma timīlā'ī māyā garchu [Nepalais] - je t'aime aussi  
> ∆ Kurage [JP] - méduse (N.d.a: je les déteste)  
> ∆ Motto [JP] - plus


End file.
